


Solitaire

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, but really nothing explicit, but still tagged mature, implicit sexual content, lamest excuse by jeno lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Renjun, I just remembered that broken computer you mentioned the other day, and I thought I’d take a look and fix it for you.”“Jeno, it’s 2 am, you want to fix my computer right now?”





	1. Chapter 1

Renjun opens his apartment door and meets Jeno standing on the other side.

“Hi,” Renjun gives him a smile.

Jeno scans Renjun and sees him wearing pajamas and a big loose shirt. He realizes how ridiculous this was, why did he even call Renjun at 2am.

“Hi Renjun,” Jeno steps in. Renjun leads him to his bedroom where his glitching computer was.

“It’s so slow, I can’t even play games on it.” Renjun sits on his bed and stretches his arms above his head.

Jeno frowns as he sees him yawn, “I’m sorry, I should’ve come by in the morning.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, it’s not everyday someone hot comes by at 2am to my apartment and fixes my computer, I’m lucky,” Renjun makes himself comfortable with his legs crossed.

Jeno stares at him, he knows his face is red just from hearing Renjun call him _hot_. He definitely feels hot seeing Renjun’s collarbone exposed with his loose shirt sliding off of his shoulder.

Not knowing what to say next, he hurries to the computer and focuses his attention on the equipment he swears he came by for. Definitely not to see Renjun.

“You want anything?” Jeno hears Renjun ask. He turns his head and comes face to face with Renjun, literally. Jeno didn’t notice Renjun was peering over his shoulder the entire time, trying to look what he was doing with his computer. He could feel his face get warm again.

“You...”

“What?”

Jeno whips his head back to the computer flustered, “I mean _you_ decide.”

A playful smile makes its way on Renjun’s lips. Fixing someone’s computer is the lamest excuse to come over at 2 in the morning.

“Oh, look your computer’s fine now, there was just a malware but I already took care of it,” Jeno stutters a bit, mentally slapping himself for getting so nervous with Renjun around. He’s not like this usually he swears. He’s smoother than this.

Renjun feels flattered. _The_ Lee Jeno is flustered. A burst of confidence came over him. It’ll be a shame if Jeno’s trip would come to waste.

“Let me try.”

Out of nowhere, Renjun sits on Jeno’s lap and grabs the mouse, “I haven’t played solitaire for a while now.”

Jeno blanks. Renjun was sitting on his lap. _Huang Renjun_. From the close distance, he could smell Renjun’s body wash— sweet and intoxicating. Something south of him twitch.

Renjun adjusts the way he sits on Jeno’s lap, intentionally rubbing his ass on Jeno’s crotch. Jeno bites his lower lip, he was getting hard.

  
  
“Renjun,” Jeno grabs Renjun’s waist and pushes down to feel more pressure.

“Tell me what do you want, Jeno,” Renjun feels his hard on. The grinding of their hips sends electricity all over Renjun’s body.

Jeno throws his head back at the wave of pleasure. It’s making him dizzy.

“Jeno,” Renjun breathes a whine, “Tell me...”

All of Jeno’s senses were on overdrive from the sensation. The friction sending him breathless. He leans forward and draws a kiss on the exposed neck in front of him, as Renjun’s shirt slides from his shoulder.

“Stop playing computer games,” his voice low, lips exploring flesh, “Let’s play instead.”

Renjun gasps as Jeno bites gently on his shoulder. He slowly slides his hand under Renjun’s pajamas and can only feel bare skin.

“Renjun,” he smirks into his ear. Renjun shivers from the feeling of the cold fingers. “You didn’t wear anything underneath for me?”

“You were coming at 2am, you didn’t expect me to be unprepared did you?” Renjun was already panting heavy from the anticipation.

“May I?” Jeno whispers to ask if he can pull the clothing off.

Renjun turns his head and ghosts his lips over Jeno’s, “What a gentleman.”

Not waiting a second longer, Jeno connects their lips. Slow and gentle. Renjun didn’t expect Jeno to be this soft with him. He didn’t mind if he gets a little rough though, and he lets him know that as he kisses him back.

Renjun was biting. With lust clouding his mind, Jeno makes work with his hands. Smooth skin. He takes his time feeling Renjun, playing to get the clothing off.

His hands caress the smooth skin, reaching Renjun’s inner thighs. Renjun squirms from the touch. Jeno was so turned on as he hears the older whimper in their kiss. He was intoxicating. Feeling satisfied, he pulls down Renjun’s pajamas completely. Renjun does his part and kicks it to the floor.

Renjun moves to find a more comfortable angle to keep kissing. He turns to Jeno to straddle on him. He feels Jeno’s grope his ass. Renjun leans his torso up and hoists himself on Jeno even more as he feels fingers ghosting over his rim.

“Tell me where you want this to go Junnie,” he whispers against his jaw, “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I’d like it if this was gone,” he says, tugging at Jeno’s shirt, “I want to feel you.”

Jeno lifts his shirt over his head as Renjun watches. A glint of lust evident on his eyes as he looks at Jeno’s toned body. His hands free to finally touch his chest, his fingers wandering across Jeno’s firm midriff. The skin feels on fire with every brush.

Renjun thumbs Jeno’s hardened nipple. A low groan from Jeno excites Renjun.

“God, you’re so hot.”

Jeno grips him harder in response, a whine escapes from Renjun’s throat. Renjun presses his weight even more on Jeno’s hard on, rolling his hips. 

“Fuck!” Jeno growls, he wants _more_, so much more. He was hard and ready.

They move to the bed, Jeno’s back leaning on the headboard with Renjun still on top of him. He rocks his hips against Jeno’s clothed length and moans in pleasure from the friction. Jeno wasn’t doing any better as he groans from arousal.

He pulls Renjun and they kiss— so gentle Renjun thinks he’s losing his mind, so intense Jeno becomes breathless.

Everything feels wet. Their kiss was lustful with lips and mouth desperate for more, slick leaking down south.

Eventually they switch places with Renjun now underneath him. Jeno hovers over Renjun and admires Renjun’s sexed out panting. They haven’t even had sex yet. They’re not even naked enough, Jeno thinks.

“You’re beautiful.”

“You just say that to get in my pants.”

“Babe, you don’t have pants on...”

“And still you haven’t done anything about it.”

Jeno’s hand slips underneath Renjun’s shirt again, hiking it a bit to expose the clear skin. Renjun in turn pulls Jeno by his pants to make him closer.

Their lips slot together again. Bodies pressed against each other again— grinding, feeling. Pleasure, arousal, lust. Jeno wants Renjun to know that and more.

Maybe Jeno can finally admit it wasn’t just Renjun’s computer he went over for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt inspired ;)

His heart was pounding like crazy. He was kissing Huang Renjun. No, not just kissing him, making out with him. Making out with him in his room and grabbing his bare ass while doing so.

The air was hot and heavy and Jeno was sweating. Their body heat felt as if skin burned to the touch.

Renjun squirms under him and Jeno breaks the kiss. He hovers himself over the petite boy. Renjun was panting hard but a smile breaks into his face.

“I can do this all night,” Renjun breathes as he drags his fingertips on Jeno’s chest.

Jeno pushes Renjun’s shirt up to peek at his unattended but leaking dick. He pushes the fabric up more to see his flat stomach and eventually up to his nipples, perked and for a while now, haven’t been sucked on or played by Jeno.

“I’ve only imagined doing this, I never thought I could actually see you like this,” Jeno says while scanning Renjun’s body, “Touch you like...”

“Shut up, Lee,” Renjun blushes from the attention Jeno was giving him. It’s one thing to make out and dry hump, it’s another thing to be eyed like he was already having sex with him in his mind.

Renjun brings his arms up to cover his eyes. He can’t bare to look anymore, Jeno eyeing him like that was too intense. He has caught Jeno looking at him at campus before, saw the glint in his eyes, but nothing like what he was doing to him now. Slowly he feels his shirt being pulled up from his head and it gets tossed to the floor.

Now he was completely naked underneath Jeno. Completely naked under Jeno’s gaze, “Beautiful.”

Jeno smiles and leans in for a kiss. It was still gentle but different from before, it was lustful and eager. He kisses down and travels to taste Renjun. Leaving trails of kisses on his chin, his neck, his collarbone, chest and his stomach.

“If you only knew how much I dreamed of this,” Jeno drags his words on Renjun’s skin. If Jeno were to be completely honest, even when he daydreams he sees Renjun underneath him. He can’t count how many times he has jerked of with him on mind.

Renjun whimpers from the pleasure. He bucks his hips up to meet Jeno. The attention Jeno was giving him was too much. Really, the broken computer Jeno came for was a bargain.

“You should’ve come sooner, then. I’m always awake at 2am,” Renjun lets out a whine, aroused with every action Jeno does to him.

Jeno plays with his navel, licking and kissing him, excited with every moan Renjun makes.

He gets to his hip and marvels at the smooth skin. He looks up to meet Renjun’s gaze, “You’re beautiful.”

Shiver travels to Renjun’s spine, _no, you’re beautiful_.

Jeno licks as he goes down, giving attention to everything he notices. He peppers the v-line of his hips with kisses and sucks on it.

“Jeno,” Renjun calls out “I don’t know what I’d do if you don’t let me touch you this instance.”

Jeno smirks, of course Renjun wouldn’t want to be outdone. He kisses everything upward until he comes up to face Renjun. Renjun arches his body up as Jeno’s tongue and lips touch his body, every gasp meant for Jeno to hear.

“Let me give you head,” was what Renjun whispers in his ears when he starts kissing his neck again. Jeno snaps his head up and stares with wide eyes at Renjun.

“Seriously?” He croaked.

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Lee Jeno, I’m naked and we’re making out like we’re fucking. If I don’t suck your dick right now, I’m putting my clothes back on.”

Jeno sits up quickly and shimmies his sweatpants off. Renjun still laying down laughs at the eagerness Jeno was showing. What he said was true though, he was completely naked and making out with Jeno, the air in the room was smelled with sex and yet nothing has happened.

“What do you want me to do?” Jeno kneels on the bed with his underwear still on. Renjun hops up excitedly to meet him in the middle, kneeling on the bed as well to mirror Jeno. Even though still clothed, Renjun could tell he was big and hard.

“May I?” Renjun says as he tugs on the waistband of Jeno’s underwear. Jeno nods. Slowly Renjun pulls them down and soon Jeno’s erect was shown in full glory.

With his fingertips, Renjun caresses it gently, “Wow.”

Renjun guides him to the edge of the bed. With a swipe of his tongue on his length, Jeno hisses from pleasure, ”Re-renjun...”

Soon Renjun takes him whole, expertly moving to find how Jeno likes it. Jeno grips the bedsheet and groans loudly, “Fuck!”

Moans and groans filled the room. Jeno wasn’t loud as he was obviously trying to keep himself from losing control, but Renjun likes how Jeno growls his name. Renjun knew Jeno was close, his ministrations on him were getting faster and Jeno’s body was rocking. Soon enough, cum spilled.

Jeno collapses on the bed, panting, “Fuck, Renjun...fuck.”

“Didn’t know Lee Jeno had such a dirty mouth,” Renjun wipes his lips as he climbs back on to Jeno’s lap.

His straddles on Jeno and grinds on his hips slowly, cum smearing on his ass and dick.

“God, you’re amazing,” Jeno felt his dick twitch again. The night was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for chap 3 but I’m not sure if I should 😅

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think 🥺


End file.
